Untiteled
by EmilyBullet2591
Summary: 12 friends with amazing powers. Set one year before Kirby Plaza. CHAPTER 4 HAS BEEN REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Heroes. I wish i did, but i don't. please don't sue me i'm 16.

_Family. _The most important thing in Grace Rivers life was her family. Only two of them actually shared blood, but they were still a family. The 12 of them, each one different, gifted, and_ special. _Almost all of them anyways. Their names were William Vain, Britney Ravens, Jake Ryerson, Benjamin Steele, Lucy-Ann Rivers, Lorena Estaries, Anne Draughty, Chuck Murphy, Tom Prise, and Gavin Black. Her family. She loved them all and would put them above anyone else. It's ironic that she of all people would be protecting _them._ Each of them had amazing abilities. Everyone, but Grace.

William for example. Everyone call him "Sparky". Willis the oldest of the group, at age 21, and is supposedly second in command. His responsible side only appears in times of dire need, usually when Grace is for whatever reason incapacitated. Most of the time though, he's off parting and doing a number of stupid things, like reveling his powers to girls in order to get "dates". This requires Grace to do some damage control. His powers are simple. He can shoot lightning from his hands and control many forms of electric currents. He's not allowed to touch CDs or DVDs because he'll erase them. He's an electropath.

"Cilara" is Britney's other name. She can talk almost as fast as she runs. The girl is as sweet as can be, but she doesn't tell the truth a lot. Bedsides accelerated movement, she has no other abilities. Jake is called "Beef", and he's all mussel and no brains.

Ben decided to call himself "Steel". Ben and Jake are not friends. If the two are left alone in a room together something or someone will be broken. His powers are close to Jakes so there is a lot of rivalry between them. Ben's skin can become as tough as steel so he's virtually indestructible. "Pixel", Lorena, is a cyberpath. Basically, she's a human "IPhone" She and Sparky are really, _really_ close.

"Pink Floyd" is Grace's little sister and the youngest in the group at only 16 years. Her power is that she can generate force fields, but with Grace's guidance, she can manipulate them to the point where it's just as useful or powerful as telekinesis. She can make them impermeable to oxygen so a person could suffocate inside one of them is she wanted them to. Also she can levitate her shields so by standing on one she could hover and fly. Her and her sister have a lot in common and she is the only one Grace will share her feelings with.

Anne is like the Lucy-Ann's and Grace's third sister. Anne is Clairvoyant so she can "see". She can see into peoples past and in their present. She also can tell if another person has an ability and what that ability is. It is impossible to keep things from her; she is considered the third in command. Though she thinks she should be second. She is trying to learn to see into the future too, if that is at all possible.

Chuck is a quite sort of guy. Most people, with the exception of Grace and Anne, don't notice he's in the room until he speaks. Perception alteration is _not _invisibility. It won't work if someone is specifically trying to find him. People don't really know too much about him, most don't care so he calls himself "Outcast".

Tom is basically a spider kid. He can climb walls and leap up to a hundred feet into the air. He's Sparky's best friend and the two get into trouble a lot. He had trouble coming up with a name that wasn't already owned. The others just call him "Scale." Gavin often misuses his power especially when he's mad. He gets upset easily and fights with Grace all the time, but the truth is he cares for more than anyone else in the world. Not in a love sort of way, more like a younger sibling. He also had some trouble in the nickname department, so he got stuck with "Spritz".

Grace Rivers, their "Fearless Leader", seems to be the only one of her friends that does have some superhuman ability. She is, of course, the leader of the group. Her friends don't always take care of themselves or use their powers for the right reasons, and she is the one who bails them out of trouble and hides their secrets. All the rest of her "family" confides in her and trust her the most. Still, she keeps all of her problems to herself. Only Anne and her sister seem to know all her secrets, and they're not telling.

Almost a year before the Kirby Plaza bomb their life seem perfect. Everything was "Normal" as normal could be for 12 super powered kids. The lived together in New York City. Each one of them ran from or were cast out of their homes, now made a living here working where they could. All but Pink Floyd who was still in school. Grace had an exceptional nice job as a tour guide at an art museum and Spritz was an intern at intern at the news station. Sadly most of them could only find jobs at restaurants because they never finished their education, but still life was good. Life was easy. Life was peaceful, until the day Sparky killed the clock.

Author's Note: Hello my friends! I hope you enjoyed this. if you didn't please be gental, it's my firast time. I need your help with some of my characters. I need some more detailed bios and little side stories for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Heroes, NBC, or blackouts.

**Chapter Two.**

**The Broken Clock.**

Grace and Lucy-Ann made their way home from Lucy's school. Lucy chatted on and on about her day to her older sister who listened to every little detail. It was late in the afternoon and already beginning to get dark. Lucy stayed late to tutor younger kids. All the way back, street lights flickered to life and apartment lights illuminated. They were just about to reach their apartment complex when all the lights blared fiercely and then blacked out completely.

"What in the world…" Lucy-Ann started.

"William," She and Grace said in unison.

**THE APARTMENT.**

"Wow," Jake said to a frantic William, "You're gonna die."

"You don't think she'll really kill him, do you?" Lorena asked nervously.

"She might not have to," Ben said. "Looks like Sparky might have a heart attack."

William was worked up into a fit. He was pacing around the room anxiously while his friends watched on with grim amusement. The charred and broken pieces of a once beautiful antique clock lay on the floor of the blacked out room. Will caused a stray blot of electricity had hit it right before the blackout. Chuck was leaning over the shattered pieces of the clock. He reached over and rubbed one of the gears on the floor. The clock must have somehow channeled a blot into a power socket which was strong enough to black out the entire city.

Britney came running in bringing a gust of wind with her. "So I just checked, like, every store within, like, 15 miles of here and couldn't find another one like it," she said at a mile a minuet.

"Don't need to," Chuck said smoothly as he cleaned off the gear. "It looks like the pieces are fine, just smudged and darkened a bit. If we can clean, polish, and repair it, it will be alright."

"Yeah? And what about the black out?" Will finally said. "Grace is probably suspecting me. You know how upset she gets when we lose control of our powers and if she comes home and finds her clock destroyed…"

Anne looked up. She'd been in an almost sleep-like state listening to her friends. "About Grace…"

"WILLIAM!" Grace came busting in through the door and right up to Will. "What did you do?"

William was 6'2" and Grace only 5'4", but somehow she seemed much taller when ever she went into her "fearless leader" mode. The only one without powers, but still able to hold authority over them all. She stood there, arms crossed over her chest glaring at Will waiting for a response. Will starred over her head, but could still feel the burn of her eyes on him. Everyone else in the room began to slowly move towards the door. They didn't want to miss anything, but were ready to run if they needed to.

After what seemed like hours, Will finally looked down at Grace. "I guess I just got a little too worked up."

"Worked up?" Grace "Will, you know how dangerous you are when you get 'worked up.' You still don't have full control of your powers yet. What could you have gotten worked up over anyways?"

"Lorena walked by." Tom whispered before he got smacked.

Just then, the power came back on and made the tension level go down. The rest of the gang, no longer afraid that their lives were in danger, came back in the room.

"I know," Will said relaxing a bit.

Grace's hard expression softened a bit, "Honestly Will, sometimes I think you do this to me on purpose." She turned to leave him and finally saw the shattered clock. All the relief that had filled the room disappeared in an instant.

"He is so going to die now." Jake whispered to Chuck.

Lucy-Ann came to stand next to her sister and stare at the once beautiful clock. "Will, what did you do?" She said sadly, "You know how much this clock means to us."

"No! I mean, yes, but Chuck says it can be repaired! Please don't be mad at me Grace." William pleaded.

Grace stood there with an almost emotionless expression on her face for a few minuets. At last she sighed and turned to Will. "It's okay. You didn't mean it."

"So you're not mad?"

"No."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed and all traces of remorse vanished from his face. He lifted Grace off the ground and hugged her then turned to Tom, "I'm good, let's go!"

"Where?" asked Lucy-Ann.

"Out!" Tom replied leaping unto the ceiling and then crawling towards the door. "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll come!" Lorena shouted. She raced over and latched herself onto William's arm.

"Beef? Steel?" Will asked.

"Nah," Ben said. "I've got somewhere else to be."

"I think I'll stay here." Jake said.

"What about you Cilara? You have plans?" Lorena asked Britney.

"Yes, actually." She said while flashing a grin and Ben.

"I not going," Anne said lying down on the sofa, "Too many people freak me out. You have no idea the kinds of stuff I see when I'm in public."

"How do even know we'll be around lots of people?" Will asked her. She leaned forward to stare at him. "Oh, yeah. Phsyic."

"What about he rest of you?" Tom asked.

'Sorry, have exams to study for" Lucy-Ann responded.

"And what about you my fearless leader?" he asked.

Grace was still standing silently by her broken clock. "No." she said, "Go have your fun, just don't make have to come and bail you out of trouble, again."

That was all the answer they gang needed. Within five minuets they were all gone.

"No ever waits for my response." Chuck whispered quietly to himself.

Note: Hello again. I'm calling this little bit of writing "Brain Vomit." It's just something I needed to spit out so I could on with the rest. So here's what the plan is. I promise in the next two installments I will 1.) Give back stories, 2.) Tell about the clock and 3.) Have some actual characters in. if you want to help with back stories please message me!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Heroes, loft apartments, leather sofas, or house fires.

**Chapter Three.**

**The Apartment.**

Grace moved the pieces of the shattered pieces of the clock into the kitchen. She checked over every gear, every screw, and every other piece for any sign of defect. Chuck was right. Most of the major pieces of the clock were fine and only a few smaller gears and screws were completely distorted or gone. After deciding that the clock itself was till salvageable, she began to clean and polish every piece.

Jake watched from the coach of the living room. The apartment that they all shared was extraordinarily nice for 12 mostly out-of-work young adults. It was set up almost like a loft with few doors and a lot of windows. Most of what would have been wall space were large plane windows which gave and marvelous view of the city. Were there wasn't a window there was a stunningly white washed wall from which Grace hung the art she'd acquired. The living room was the largest part of their lofty apartment. It was dipped down to separate it from the kitchen. One the only plane wall in the living area was a rather large television set. Around the TV there were three large black leather sofas and two matching arm chairs. Jake was reclining in one watching Grace while Anne sat on one of the coaches reading.

"What is about that clock?" Jake asked turning to look at Anne. "What is it about a lot of this stuff? The apartment, the art, the TV? Come on, we shouldn't be able to afford this."

Anne tried to ignore him, but he pressed on. "I know you know more about Grace than anyone else. Well, besides her sister. What's her story?"

"Grace trusts me with her secrets Beef." Anne said, "Like you trust her with yours."

"Come on. It's not like she'll kill you!" Jake said.

"Jake no! I can't…" Anne stopped and looked up and Grace. Her head was tilted just enough so that Anne could see her looking at her. Anne sighed and nodded. "Alright then. If you're sure. Jake, do you remember your parents."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Just answer it!"

"Well, yeah. It's only been like three years since I ran off."

"Grace and Anne hardly even knew there parents." Anne started. "It was when grace was only two."

"It was a house fire in an apartment complex. When the firemen arrived the building was completely consumed in flames. They didn't think it possible for anyone to survive and then, tot top it all off, the building collapsed. It took until morning to put the fire out. After it was determined that no one could be harmed, the firemen began to search the ruins. They didn't know how to explain what they found among the ruins. Two young girls, about the ages of two and nine months, both completely unharmed. Not only that, but the small area around them appeared to be untouched by flame or smoke, but sadly the charred corpses of their parents were found only a few feet out of the unscarred area. "

"Pink Floyd," Jake jumped in, "even as a baby she had her powers!"

"Yes, it would appear so." Anne said a little frustrated by his interruption. "Can I continue now?"

Jake nodded.

"Okay then, now the two had to of course be put into someone's care, but there was no immediate family to take them so they were forced into an orphanage. The orphanage was a hard place to go two for anyone, I think, the other kids there were often mean and bitter towards Lucy-Ann and Grace. Grace had to grow up fast in order to protect her sister. She would get into fights with the older kids who picked on them and then beat the snot out of them. The orphanage tried to separate them, but Grace and Lucy ran before they could. At age six and four then ran away! I don't know exactly what happened what happened to them after that, but it was almost four years before they would put under protective care again. It was after that my family agreed to take care of them."

"You're their adopted sister?" Jake asked shocked to find this out.

"No. I was their _foster _sister, but we were sisters none the less. In the seven years we were together we three became the best of friends. I remember the day when I first saw them. My ability was already beginning to manifest and I could tell there was something different about them, especially Lucy-Ann. Grace was holding Lucy's hand tightly and her body was angled slightly, like she was expecting someone to attack them at any moment."

"Hello!" I said trying to be nice to them, but they just stood there staring at me. "My name is Anne I hope you enjoy living here." I smiled at them and Grace gave an awkward smile in return then walked away with her sister."

"That was what it was like with them for the first few months of them living with us, enrolled in school, and pretty much everything else. I still wasn't fully aware of my ability's. I just shrugged off most feeling I got, but I couldn't with those two. The thing was I got no feeling at all. It was like there was a wall around the two of them that nothing could penetrate. I understand that now to be Lucy-Ann's power. Then, however, it was just this frustrating feeling of nothingness. I needed to find out what it was, but I needed to get the two alone."

"It wasn't until school that the opportunity presented itself. Grace was sitting alone at her lunch table, as usual, and I approached her."

'Okay, what is it with the two of you?' I demanded her to tell me. She stared silently back at me with a sullen expression on her face.

'Don't pull that that silent treatment crap on me!' I screamed at her in the middle of the lunch room, 'what are you two hiding! I know it's something now that your little brat isn't around you!'

"That day I learned a very important lesson; don't _ever_ say anything bad about Lucy-Ann in front of Grace. The girl screamed and leapt across the table at me.

'You don't talk about her that way!' she shirked at me. I honestly though she was going to kill me when she said that, but she stopped herself before she could land a blow. 'Please just leave us alone. You won't keep us if you knew what we could do.' She went over to her seat."

"I began to see now all the sorrow in Grace. As I looked at her, I saw her past, all of it and all the emotions that went with them. It was so horrible I began to cry. When she saw this she looked up. Somewhere behind her green eyes there was a flash of understanding."

'You saw it didn't you?' she asked. 'You saw my life. My sister's life. How did you do that?'

"It was after that the three of us became sisters. I realized that I had an ability not just a ten year old's imagination. I learned that Lucy-Ann had a power too and Grace tried to teach us how to use them. She had done that with Lucy-Ann, whose powers were revealed a long time before mine, and tried to do so with me. I helped them become social and meet new people. Still, in the end we all confided in each other before anyone else."

Jake was listen, but getting a little board. "So, when are we getting to the clock?"

Anne sighted. He could be so impatient at times. "To be honest, it just showed up one day."

"It was three years after Grace and Lucy-Ann came to live with us. It was a late night when heard a knock on the door. My mom answered it to find a man dressed in a light brown and yellow delivery suit. If I remember correctly, the company name on the suit was 'Primatech."

'Hello?' my mother said opening the door, 'is there something I can do for you?'

'Hello ma'am' the man said in a slight Texan draw, 'I'm looking for a Grace and Lucy-Ann Rivers.' He said looking on a clip board. There was a large package under his arm that was wrapped in brown paper."

'Well what do you need them for?' my mother asked. She was not a very trusting woman and didn't like some strange man showing up late looking for any of us.

'I just need to give this to 'em.' He said holding out the box. 'I don't what it is I was just told to bring it here.'

"My mother took the box from him and then sent him off. She hand Grace the box and the three of us ran up the stares to her room."

'Grace, what do think it is?' Lucy-Ann asked excitedly.

'Well, there's only one way to find out.' Grace said and then ripped off the brown paper and into the box underneath it."

"Inside there was a letter on top a mass of straw addressed to Grace and Lucy. "

"The letter read,

'_Dear my dear Grace and Lucy-Ann,_

_If you are reading this letter then you probably know that you both are extremely special girls and we are most likely dead. _

NOTE: okay then this is going to be at least two parts. Some things I want to make clear now because I didn't in here. Anne's power allows her to see past and present things. Also she is sensitive to other people's specific emotions not thoughts. Last, the man at the door was not Sylar. He was just some Primatech guy. I still need help with all the Characters past and what the others are doing at this time. Last I would like to thank Begemot Gerio for editing my stuff! 3!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Our darling Grace and Lucy-Ann,

If you are reading this letter, then you probably know that you are both extremely special girls and that we are most likely dead. We arranged for this letter to be delivered to you to explain the things that might be or will be happening in your life. Oh, it's so hard for us to think about how much you two must have grown and even harder since we won't see most of it. We wrote this letter when you just little things before Grace was even speaking. We hope you're both good to whoever is raising, or whoever has raised you.

Now, though, it is time to get to more serious matters. As mentioned before, you both must have realized by now you can do things that no ordinary human can do. No, we don't know exactly what you both can do, but we are almost positive that the two of you will have powers. If you're wondering why, it's because your father and I also have abilities. Yes, it's true. Neither of you would have known -- unless your father and I were very bad at hiding it -- until you began to manifest your own abilities. All we can do now is hope that you have.

Your father's ability was amazing. He had the power to transform into any animal, whether it was a Bengal tiger or the smallest ant. My ability gave me control of any form of water. I could cause a tidal wave with a flick of a wrist.

Your father and I belonged to a company. This company worked with people like us to protect and heal the world. We worked with them for many years and we hope you will too. These people can help you two further understand the extent of your abilities and how to use them. Don't go looking for them, though. When the time is right, they will find you. One other thing we included in this letter is an antique clock. Please keep it safe. It has been passed down through our family for ages.

Our sweet girls, you'll never know how much we love you and how much we thank God everyday for you both. Lucy-Ann, listen to your sister. We have a feeling that'll she watch after you no matter what. Grace, we know you are capable of so much. Always be a good example to your sister and others and remember to put them before yourself. We know that no matter what challenges come your way that both of you will always make the right decisions.

With all our Love,

Mary-Ellen and Frank Rivers. (a.k.a. Mom and Dad.)

**Chapter Four.**

Jake stared at Anne. "Their parents had powers?"

"Yes," Anne replied, "if the letter was real."

Jake gazed off for a while into the distance. "I wonder if anyone else's family had powers too. Do you think it's hereditary? And what about this company? Did they ever get into contact with you?"

Again, finding Jake's incessive interrupting bothersome, Anne sighed through gritted teeth. "If you would wait, I could actually get on with the story. Please save all questions to the end for now on."

"Grace read the letter over and over again not even noticing the box. 'Grace this amazing!' I said, 'your parents were like us!'

'That is so cool!' Lucy-Ann said cheerfully, 'Our mom could control water! Grace isn't this great?! '

'Sure,' Grace said.

"I suddenly became aware of great frustration within her. 'What's wrong, Grace?' I asked her.

'Nothing is wrong,' she said through gritted teeth, 'you know, except the fact that they were wrong!'

'Wrong?' little Lucy asked. 'What were they…oh. Grace I'm so sorry.' She ran over and hugged her sister. 'It's okay that you don't have powers. It's not that great anyways.'

'And who knows,' I added in, 'Maybe you do, just not yet.'

"Grace smiled. It's never been like her to let her troubles show. She set aside the letter and turned her attention to the box. It was full with what looked like straw and it smelled awful. We dug through the material until we found the clock. It was a nice looking clock, but we didn't see any real reasons why it was so important. It just seemed like a regular clock except for one thing. On the pendulum there was an 'S' like symbol with three lines coming off of it.

"'Well ,it's pretty,' said Lucy-Ann."

"The clock never intrigued us very much. We just thought of it as a gift from Grace and Lucy-Ann's late parents. Now, the company that their parents mentioned did kindle our curiosity. We would fantasies about it all the time, but …" Anne hesitated for moment.

"But what?" Jake asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. We just haven't had any real dealings with this company yet." Anne said, smiling. "There's nothing left to the story that you don't already know. Three years later, we met the rest of you and decided to run away."

"Is that it?" Jake asked her.

"I'm afraid so." Anne answered.

"Wow," Jake said, leaning back in his chair. "I was thinking there would be more."

"There may be," Anne said with a smile, "it's just that we're not ready for it."

Grace had been listening to the two of them the whole time while she cleaned and polished the clock. She picked up the pendulum and gently ran her finger along the symbol. "Yes, Chuck?" she said with a smile as he came and stood next to her.

"The body looks like it'll need to be replaced," he said with his usual placid voice. "The other parts are fine, right?"

"Yeah, they're alright, I guess. I'll take it to someone later this week, though -- maybe see how much it'll cost to fix it and if it'll need any parts replaced," Grace said.

"I'll find you someone who can replace the body. Can you find a repair man?"

"Sure," Grace said cheerfully. "I'll just check the phonebook later. If I find one, I won't be able go by until next week. I have a full schedule this week at the museum. Some new artist has a show."

Chuck picked up one of the gears and rubbed it with his thumb. "I could check it out for you if you need me to."

"I'll be fine," she said, heading towards the living room. "How much trouble can getting a clock fixed be?"

Author's Note: chapter four! I hope ya'll are enjoying so far. I'll do a longer back story later on I promise, until then I'll go on with the actual story. Still if anyone gets any ideas at all, I don't care if's it's a line you want to hear, and outfit you want someone to wear, or even a sandwich someone should eat, I want to hear it. With love, Emily.


End file.
